Smile for the Camera! Cure Skipper Makes a Stunning Debut!
Smile for the Camera! Cure Skipper Makes a Stunning Debut! is the fourth chapter of Butterfly Pretty Cure! Major Events * Ryotaro becomes Cure Skipper for the first time. * Buffy makes her first appearance. Synopsis The story starts as a brown-haired teenage boy, Ryotaro Tsurugi, is beginning work on an exercise video he's directing. Wearing a cyan leotard, pink tights, and magenta legwarmers, he works out in front of the camera for about a minute before calling for a cut. Walking up to his sister, who is assisting him on the production, he asks her how he did. The next day, as the Cures are eating their lunch, several camera snaps are heard. Keiko tries her hardest not to be distracted, but Ayaka and Hanako are soon looking around, wondering who's snapping those photos. Keiko asks what's going on, and Hanako admits she'd never been photographed eating lunch before. Groaning in disbelief, Keiko remarks that she mustn't have met her friend and hollers for him to come to their table. Keiko then introduces him as one of her best friends, Ryotaro Tsurugi. She explains that they met during the fateful commercial audition where she'd been sabotaged, and along with her friend Kasumi and her mother he was one of the few who showed her any sympathy in the immediate aftermath. Ryotaro mentions that he was angry with Miyuki when it happened and hit a girl for the first time in his life in direct response to what he had seen. Hanako remarks that he must be a pretty violent boy, and Keiko replies, "Only when he thinks I'm in any sort of danger; otherwise, he's actually fairly docile, not to mention pretty damn shy." Watching from a different table, Miyuki mutters that she'll make him regret always jumping to Keiko's aid one of these days. Meanwhile, Silky groans in frustration, asking how many Cures her generals can take on at once. Buffy steps forward, claiming that she can handle all three and then some in a fair fight. Silky tells her she hopes so, seeing that the others have already each tried and failed once as the number of their enemies grows. As Buffy departs, Dispar wishes her the best of luck, much to her surprise. After school, Ayaka asks Ryotaro how his confrontation with Miyuki went down. Ryotaro explains that when he saw Keiko running away crying, he was mortified that such a brazen (not to mention humiliating) act of sabotage was allowed to happen among child models, and so he stormed over to where Miyuki was standing and knocked her down with a single punch, going on to note that his dad nearly punished him for it before Keiko's mother intervened and explained that all he did was defend her daughter's honor. The mere threat of being punished, needless to say, had convinced him that even if Keiko did bounce right back he needed to control his temper, and so afterwards he's made an effort to defend her without having to resort to punching another person's lights out, but there still were some. Ayaka asks if they were any worse than Miyuki. Ryotaro chuckles at her question and says one of them tried to beat her up back in junior high and he couldn't just stand there watching it happen. "Besides," he adds, "I can take it as well as I can dish it. The coward that roughed her up... not so much." Ayaka tells him his father taught him well about honor. Ryotaro says instead of punishing him, his father ultimately enrolled him in a karate class to help him control himself when defending Keiko in the future. Suddenly, Keiko yells at him that they're going to be late. Ryotaro asks Ayaka if she wants to come along, and Ayaka says yes. Hanako catches up with her and tells her that if she's going with Ryotaro, so's she. They stop at a studio owned by the Aoizora family, where Keiko had set up a meeting between Ryotaro and their classmate Miku, his go-to source for photographic and motion picture film and videotape. Miku asks Ryotaro to model a costume her mother's making for the Aoimine Ballet Company's upcoming production, and Ryotaro hastily agrees. They walk into a nearby locker room, and Ryotaro emerges minutes later wearing a white tutu. Seeing the looks on Ayaka's and Hanako's faces, he says he's not embarrassed. Keiko explains that Ryotaro is comfortable wearing any sort of outfit, whether for a boy or a girl. Moments later, Ryotaro's name is called, which he recognizes as time to get out in front of the cameras. The man behind the camera guides Ryotaro into a graceful sitting pose, and Keiko watches closely, trying to emulate the pose the man wants. After all the necessary pictures are taken, Ryotaro walks over to Keiko and finds her in that same graceful sitting pose. Before he can compliment her, a girl's scream is heard nearby, and Ryotaro realizes Miku's in danger. Sure enough, when Ayaka, Hanako, and Keiko arrive at the location Ryotaro indicates, Miku is lying there, a look of fear frozen on her face. Ryotaro asks if she's all right, and Miku says she was attacked by a beautiful, disarming woman. The woman steps out of hiding and introduces herself as Buffy before ordering her Naitomeanoga to attack the Cures. Characters * Ayaka Hayashi/Cure Morpho * Hanako Yoshida/Cure Peacock * Keiko Suzuki/Cure Jezebel * Ryotaro Tsurugi/Cure Skipper * Vanessa * Silky * Dispar * Buffy * Arika Tsurugi * Miku Aoizora * Miyuki Kimura * Kasumi Koizumi Category:Episodes